Un ciervo en el bosque
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco solo podía hacerse una pregunta: ¿qué haría él con un ciervo?


**Harry Potter pertenece a Draco Malfoy y viceversa. Y ambos, básicamente, son de J.K. Rowling, pero ya me conocen, yo solo juego un ratico con ellos. Sin fines de lucro y eso.**

"Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas **I love BottomHarry** y **We love Drarry.** "

 **Extensión:** 1/2

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Lemon/EWE/PWP. Esta es una historia que narra una historia homosexual, tonterías, malas palabras, doble sentido, sexo con poca coherencia y un montón de cosas más que pueden causarte un verdadero y profundo trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de lectura. Así que, aún estás a tiempo de huir. Si, pese a todo, has decidido quedarte aquí, dicho está: **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

 **Notitas de la historia:** Este es mi intento número quién sabe cuál para escribir un simple y puro PWP. Veamos si esta vez tengo suerte. LOL!

* * *

 **Un ciervo en el bosque**

Por:

PukitChan

 ** _Dufftown, Escocia_**

Harry realmente detestaba a los Magos Tenebrosos que se refugiaban en el mundo muggle. A regañadientes, Potter tenía que admitir que se trataba de una estrategia tan simple como efectiva, ideal para escapar, sobre todo cuando había un escuadrón de aurores detrás de ti. Si bien Harry no tenía problema en infiltrarse al mundo muggle porque, después de todo, había sido criado allí, muchos de sus aurores no conocían el concepto de la discreción. Por eso, cuando el rastro del magia del convicto que estaban persiguiendo terminó en aquel pequeño pueblito muggle, Harry ordenó a la mayor parte de su escuadrón volver al Ministerio, quedándose solo con una compañera, Madeleine Blaker, siguiendo las reglas escritas para ese tipo de misiones. Y aunque todos lo habían mirado desconfiados cuando escogió a Madeleine, Harry sabía que sin importar que se pasaran las misiones discutiendo, ella era una excelente auror.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos perdido —masculló Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor, centrando sus ojos en la hermosa torre donde un reloj le anunciaba el medio día.

—Cuando llegamos a Escocia, esta era la única posibilidad —dijo Madeleine a su lado, entornando los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Harry suplicó porque aquella punzante sensación que tenía en la cabeza no fuera migraña; lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era empeorar su mal humor—. Solo finge estar unos minutos preocupada, por favor.

—Lo estoy —dijo ella con una seriedad que, curiosamente, calmó los impulsos de Harry. Cuando Madeleine lo miraba con esos ojos grises, era como si le inyectara una fuerte dosis de sedante—. Pero ahora podría estar en cualquier parte del pueblo. ¿Nos separamos?

—Sí —aceptó, lanzándole una pequeña moneda—. Si lo localizas, apriétala en tu mano. Tu magia la activará y eso me indicará dónde estás, para que pueda trasladarme.

— _Tks._ —Madeleine lo miró divertida antes de caminar hacia la calle contraria—. Deja de robarle las ideas a nuestra jefa.

—Es una misión y ella es mi amiga. _Puedo hacerlo._

—¡Le diré lo que hiciste y te despedirá!

Por un instante, al mirar a Madeleine alejarse, Harry se sintió cómo un joven despreocupado y libre de obligaciones. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se daba tiempo para sí mismo? Últimamente, su labor como auror parecía absorber cada parte de su vida, hasta la más mínima. En el momento en el que empezó a caminar, no le sorprendió que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia Hermione: su amiga había comenzado a regañarlo, insistiendo que tanto trabajo no sería benéfico para él, algo que Harry consideraba irónico, ya que Hermione parecía trabajar mucho más tiempo que él. ¿Acaso habría conseguido un nuevo giratiempo? Porque si era así, se lo pediría prestado.

«Harry, si tu vida personal está siendo un desastre porque no sabes manejarla, tienes que dejar de usar el trabajo como pretexto para evitarla.»

 _Maldición, Hermione_ , pensó, _no sé moverme de la misma manera en la que tú lo haces. Además, ¿cuál vida personal? Ni siquiera tengo una._

Y no porque le faltaran oportunidades. De hecho, tenía muchas. Las suficientes para que, cuanto menos, una vez a la semana su cama no estuviera tan sola. Pero la etapa de libertinaje había quedado sepultada muchos años atrás; no es como si Harry estuviera cansado del sexo (¿quién podría estarlo?), era que ahora quería algo… más.

 _Concéntrate,_ le dijo una vocecita en su mente, _tienes un Mago Tenebroso que atrapar._

La ideas de Harry comenzaron a unirse, trabajando como el auror que se suponía que era. El Mago Tenebroso en cuestión era uno de los tantos que participaron en la guerra; quizá no era uno de los servidores más fieles de Voldemort, pero tenía la mente lo bastante retorcida para saber que aquellos crímenes que cometió durante la guerra lo llevarían a Azkaban. Ese tipo de magos generalmente no sabían moverse en el mundo muggle, pero sabían adaptarse. Además, el lugar no era precisamente grande. Volvió a detenerse, analizando cada una de las construcciones: entonces, sus ojos se centraron en un pub cuyo letrero tallado en madera anunciaba tener el whisky de las mejores destilerías de la zona. Al echar un vistazo con mayor atención, Harry se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que aquel pub había llamado su atención era por su antigüedad. Su edificación se parecía bastante a una que existía en el Londres mágico. ¿Alguien que escapa de Londres a Escocia se refugiaría en lugar así? Sabía que era una estupidez, pero aun así decidió entrar.

El pub era fresco y oscuro, aunque agradable. Le hacía pensar a Harry que era de noche y no apenas medio día. Había pocas personas, pero todas estaban sumergidas en sus propias conversaciones que se perdían por el sonido de alguna música antigua que parecía nunca acabar. Harry intentó mirar a todos lados y a cada uno de los clientes, preguntándose si a su criminal en cuestión se le habría ocurrido cambiar de apariencia.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Harry al _barman_ , un hombre mayor que lo miró con suspicacia cuando se sentó frente a la barra.

—Un inglés —respondió—. ¿Acaso el festival se adelantó este año y no me enteré?

—¿Han venido más… _turistas_ por aquí? —preguntó Harry rápidamente. Quizá sus instintos no estaban tan equivocados después de todo.

—Por supuesto, muchas personas vienen a descansar por aquí, pero —dijo, sirviéndole whisky a Harry, quien aceptó beberlo a cambio de la información—, ustedes no parecen ser simples turistas.

— _¿"Ustedes…"?_

—Estás buscando a ese hombre herido, ¿no es así?

—¿Me dirá dónde está?

—Eso depende. ¿Vale la pena correr tal riesgo?

Harry miró los ojos escépticos de un hombre que había visto muchas vidas en riesgo pasar por ese pub, así que fue sincero cuando exclamó:

—Tiene que ser apresado. Ha cometido muchos crímenes. —La seguridad y honestidad en sus palabras debieron ser percibidas fácilmente, pues el hombre suspiró mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—Se detuvo unos minutos aquí, hace poco más de una hora. Escuché que iría a las ruinas antiguas que están al otro lado de la ciudad. Quizá quiera escapar por el bosque que las rodea, porque atravesar las ruinas son imposibles de…

—¿Ruinas…? —repitió Harry, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—. _Demonios._

Sin darse el tiempo de dar las gracias, Harry se levantó y salió corriendo del pub. En cuanto encontró un callejón, se introdujo en él para invocar su _Patronus._

—Madeleine, lo localicé. Va rumbo a Hogwarts. Llama a todo el escuadrón y avisa a la directora. Quizá logre encontrarlo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry cerró los ojos y se apareció a las afueras de los territorios de Hogwarts, maldiciendo internamente que las protecciones del castillo le impidieran aparecer dentro de él. Solo había una forma de entrar a Hogwarts desde ese lado, donde las protecciones muggles eran más fuertes: a través del Bosque Prohibido. Sabiendo que no tenía más opción que esa, Harry lo hizo y de inmediato se preguntó si aquello era una buena idea. Nunca antes había estado en ese lado del bosque y sabía a la perfección que, sin importar si eras auror o un Mago Tenebroso, había _criaturas_ en ese lugar que era mejor no alterar.

—Eres predecible, Potter —dijo una voz que de inmediato Harry reconoció: era el mago al que habían estado persiguiendo. Y ahora lo estaba amenazando—. Y tan confiado de los muggles…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo. Si localizaba el lugar de donde provenía la voz, posiblemente conseguiría capturarlo.

—Fue tan fácil lanzarle la maldición _Imperius_ a ese viejo muggle y lograr que te enviara aquí… Estabas tan preocupado buscándome, que no te diste cuenta de todo… esperaba mucho más de ti…

Harry levantó su varita, sabiendo que un ataque ocurriría en cualquier momento. Y, efectivamente, así fue.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Luego, silencio.

* * *

•

Neville se encontraba recolectando plantas en el lago, cuando lo sintió. Primero fue una onda que recorrió las aguas hasta convertirse en un murmullo lejano que espantó a las aves, en la zona más lejana del bosque. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que aquello _no era_ normal, algo que terminó confirmando cuando, entre los árboles, vio a los centauros correr. Caminó ligeramente, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a un hombre rubio dirigirse a él. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó la seriedad que el hombre mostraba. Definitivamente, algo importante estaba ocurriendo.

—Malfoy —dijo Neville cuando el hombre estuvo a unos metros de él. Draco se detuvo y miró de soslayo a Neville para indicarle que lo había escuchado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Al parecer alguien entró a los terrenos del castillo. Magos y, posiblemente, antiguos estudiantes, aunque no con buenas intenciones. Tengo que investigar.

—Voy contigo —dijo inmediatamente Neville, pero Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabemos quién o quiénes son. Si las cosas se tornas difíciles, alguien tiene que proteger a los estudiantes.

Y con esas simples palabras, Draco continuó.

Cuando entró en el bosque, los recuerdos amargos del pasado le hicieron pensar que eso era una idiotez, pero como había prometido a la directora revisar los terrenos más inmediatos del bosque, no tenía más opciones que hacerlo. Ojalá hubiera traído otro tipo de calzado. De verdad era incómodo caminar por esos suelos tan bruscos con unos zapatos tan delicados y costosos. Además, si se encontraba con alguna criatura o pisaba la sangre de algún animal muerto (como ya le había pasado con anterioridad), no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo aquello terminaría siendo un monumental desastre.

Pero quizá tendría buena suerte y simplemente se tratara de un muggle perdido que había encontrado la forma de entrar, más por casualidad que por deseo, al castillo. De vez en cuando, y cada ciertos años, ocurrían cosas así. Bastaba con borrar sus memorias. ¿No? Y tal vez así, Draco podría salir del bosque sin una telaraña entre la tela de su túnica…

Draco detuvo las absurdas divagaciones de su mente cuando, detrás de él, escuchó correr a los centauros. Si entraba en su zona, si _cualquiera_ entraba en su zona, habría problemas. Era famosa la aversión que esas criaturas tenían por el _exterior._ Draco estaba a punto de cambiar de dirección cuando uno de los centauros apareció frente a él. Draco probablemente hubiera soltado un dudoso grito, de no ser porque la sorpresa había sido demasiada para reaccionar. El centauro, no obstante, permaneció impasible cuando lo miró y murmuró:

—Encontramos algo que les pertenece.

Draco, después de la sorpresa inicial en la que había palidecido considerablemente, no tuvo más remedio que seguir al centauro. Pronto, la sorpresa se volvió en un curioso alivio cuando descubrió que los centauros habían capturado, por su propia cuenta, al hombre que había invadido los terrenos del castillo y alertado todo el personal. Estaba desmayado, herido y atado, y aunque Draco no lo reconocía, decidió que sería mejor encerrarlo hasta que todo se aclarara. Se acercó y susurró un hechizo para hacer levitar el cuerpo, porque cargarlo sería imposible. Además de que no quería ensuciar su túnica con sangre. ¿Alguien tenía idea de cuánto se arruinaba…?

—Hay otra cosa —dijo un centauro, interponiéndose en su camino. Draco realmente esperaba que no fuera otro mago o muchos de ellos, porque entonces no sabría qué hacer o cómo transportarlos.

—¿Qué es?

—Eso —dijo el centauro, señalando con la mirada hacia el otro lado. Draco siguió la dirección y descubrió que en el suelo había una criatura herida de gravedad. Al acercarse un poco más, notó que en realidad se trataba de un ciervo joven, a juzgar por el tamaño de sus astas.

—No lo entiendo…

—Como dije —repitió el centauro con ese tono sabihondo que le fastidiaba tanto—. Eso es algo que les pertenece.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar, pero la severa mirada de los centauros le hizo saber que no debía hacer enojar a esa manada. Sabiendo que los centauros se enfadarían si no trataba con cuidado al ciervo, Draco volvió a hacer otro hechizo, para llevárselo sin lastimarlo más y poder curarlo. Mientras caminaba de regreso, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por la escena de la que era protagonista: él caminando por el bosque mientras flotaban a su lado un hombre y un ciervo, los dos medio muertos.

No se acercaba a la salida cuando notó a un grupo de personas acercándose. Estaba por levantar su varita, dispuesto a defenderse cuando uno de ellos levantó una mano, mostrándole a Draco el emblema de los aurores.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó otro auror—. ¡Lo encontramos!

 _«¿Encontramos?»,_ pensó Draco. « _Ustedes no han hecho nada.»_

Pronto, Draco se vio rodeado por un escuadrón de aurores, que le preguntaban cómo lo había localizado, informándole lo ocurrido y agradeciéndole por _apoyar en la captura de un Mago Tenebroso._ No es como si en verdad lo hubiera hecho, pero Draco aceptaba los méritos. ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de ello?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un auror. Draco volteó y suspiró pesadamente. Luego, con el mejor sarcasmo al que pudo recurrir, murmuró:

—Es un sapo. ¿No ves sus características astas? —Al notar la mirada fastidiada del auror, Draco volvió a decir: —Está herido. ¿Algún problema con eso?

El auror estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Madeleine apareció. La mujer, que en un principio parecía satisfecha, cambió drásticamente su expresión cuando murmuró:

—¿Y el jefe? ¿Dónde está Harry?

 _¿Potter?_

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Draco cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él—. Fue a su prófugo y al ciervo lo único que encontré. Ni siquiera sabía que había aurores en el castillo.

Después de unos minutos, los aurores fingieron creer sus explicaciones, indicando que se internarían en el bosque en busca de Harry Potter; Draco le restó importancia y miró irritado al ciervo que aún no había abierto los ojos. Se sobó los párpados, repentinamente cansado.

 _¿Qué haría Draco con un ciervo de ahora en adelante?_

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

 **#PukitExploraLosClichés.** ¡Siempre quise escribir un fic sobre este tipo de cliché! xDDDDDDDDDDDD. De hecho, hice un dibujo mucho antes de escribir semejante historia jajaja. Está en portadita, pero presiento que no se verá, así que si lo quieren ver, en mi cuenta en Devianart (el link está hasta el último en mi perfil, casi donde inician las historias), ahí anda. Espero que pueda entrar al Festival, porque hoy es el último día. :S

Bueno, son solo dos capítulos, porque es puro y simple PWP, así que meh, sonrían conmigo. xD Gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia y su autora, jajaja! Os quiero!


End file.
